


Memory

by Blackmoondragon1415



Category: FireBreather
Genre: Flashback, Gen, Memory Lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoondragon1415/pseuds/Blackmoondragon1415
Summary: A small drabble of the scene in the movie when Margret goes to see Belloc. r&r, please





	Memory

Memory was a funny thing to something that could live for hundreds of years. Belloc could testify to that. He had a lot to ruminate on, given his imprisonment by MEGTAF. Still, even throughout the ages, there were always some parts of life that simply were elevated over others. Or, more namely, some people.

_A human, just as small and frail as the others, but with a strange attitude that made him want to pay attention. Her arms held firm at her sides as he picked her up in his comparatively large hand. She said nothing, they knew what this was about. The city of humans, swarming with them like termites, that was currently meeting it's end beneath his feet. She wanted him to abandon the attempt, call the others back. He was more than ready to let it, and all the humans that resided here, die. But, somehow, he couldn't deny the fact that if she were to become upset with him…_

_Sighing deeply, the sound rumbling through his ribcage like the magma inside a volcano, he turned, the human in his grip relaxing her tension a bit as she realized she had been successful. Her hands rested on his larger ones, the touch almost feather-light._

Belloc suddenly snapped out of the reverie, a different scent pervading the air to the left. He should have known; she had a way of finding him, no matter how many roadblocks the government, or MEGTAF, put in her way.

"Margret…"


End file.
